This invention relates to an improved injection site.
Injection sites are commonly used in hospitals where a parenteral fluid is being fed to a patient intravenously and it is also desired to combine other medicament with the parenteral fluid. In such circumstances, the parenteral fluid is fed via flexible conduit to one inlet of a connecting device, commonly called an injection site. Flexible conduit extends from the outlet of the injection site to an appropriate device for administering the liquid to the patient. The injection site typically carries a second inlet, having a pierceable diaphragm connected thereto. The supplementary medicament is injected into the second inlet by a hypodermic syringe and it becomes combined with the parenteral liquid for administration to the patient.
One widely used type of injection site is commonly known as a Y-site. In a conventional Y-site, a generally Y-shaped tube couples the flexible parenteral fluid conduit to a flexible outlet conduit, with the straight leg of the "Y" being connected to the ends of the coupled flexible conduit and with the angular arm of the Y feeding into the center of the coupling leg.
One of the deficiencies of the aforementioned Y-site is that the area of the outlet is no larger than the area of either inlet, and due to this construction, turbulence can be caused at the junction of the straight leg and the angled arm of the Y. In addition, the travel of the hypodermic syringe's needle is limited by the length of the angular arm, and thus the needle may easily strike the wall of the straight leg of the Y. A further defect of this prior art Y-site is that the bends therein increase the possibility of material being incrusted in the tube.
Another prior art injection site is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Brody, No. 3,332,418. In Brody's injection site, there is possible turbulence at the junction of the inlets, due to the inwardly extending shoulders which impede the smooth flow of fluid. In addition, the construction of Brody's injection site permits the operator to easily strike an interior wall with the needle of the hypodermic syringe. Further, the inwardly extending shoulders of the Brody injection site increase the possibility of material becoming incrusted in the device.
In addition to the above deficiencies, the structures of the first mentioned Y-site and the Brody injection site require relatively complex molding. For example, the first mentioned Y-site requires three cores due to its angular configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an injection site that alleviates turbulent flow at the junction of the inlets and instead provides relatively smooth flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which alleviates the problem of striking an outside wall of the injection site with the hypodermic needle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which provides a substantially continuous or straight-through flow path for the material going through the injection site.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which aids in preventing material from becoming incrusted inside the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an injection site that is simple to manufacture and is relatively inexpensive to produce.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which is easy for the operator to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-inlet injection site, which is simple to manufacture and provides good laminar flow.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.